Olsen's Special Day
by janahjean
Summary: Corny. Nonbeta. Complete. Birthday with the justice league


Title: olsen's special day

By: janahjean

An:

I don't own superman. Superman, justice league, jimmy olsen are the property of Dc and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for **my** entertainment purposes only.

Also i was hoping to submit this before 2015 ends but i got stumped at shayeera's part. I almost don't want to submit this but there are two delicious instances that needs to be admired at.

Also this is a reward i have for jimmy. there was a fanfic where jimmy prove to be cool af. I like its corny appeal. Not exactly my best work but...if i dont write how can i improve

####

The six didn't stand a chance. It only took one super powered puppy eye look individually serve before they all cave in to Superman's request.

Batman was cursing a mile per second as he dismiss himself from the watchtower homebound. He hate it every time he cave in to superman,and so he will go home and sulk.

Wonder Woman trailed after him towards the portal. She was cursing herself for not holding two seconds longer than Batman before she folded when Clark give her a dose of kick-puppy look. She decided to practice at home her puppy look so that one day she will use it against Batman. Giggling evilly she disappear in a burst of light.

It is a warm july morning when Jimmy Olsen reach the roof of the daily planet grinning despite the fact that his knees threaten to buckle after he decided to run up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

"Yessss." He did a mini dance when he check his watch and saw that he made it just in time.

Superman was chuckling at his friend's antic before he slowly landed on the roof of the building.

"You ready?" He ask gently as he clasp his friend's shoulder.

"Am i ever!" Jimmy answer as he wave his camera.

Superman look up and squint at the sky easily pinpointing where the watchtower is hovering."Two to watchtower please." he order softly on his comm.

The two vanish.

Inside the watchtower…

Jimmy unconsciously hid behind Superman when a green skinned, huge alien approach them as they appear in the portal platform.

Superman roll his eyes at his antic and pick him by the collar and raise him straight at J'onn.

"Welcome to the watchtower." j'onn intone in his usual monotone voice. He stretch out his arm for a handshake. "Im j'onnz of Mars"

Jimmy shake his hand bemusedly since he was still hanging a few inches off the ground. "Jimmy Olsen."

"Why dont i show you around?" J'onn offer after an awkward pause. Superman allowed J'onn to replace his hold on the collar.

"Ha. Very ha." the human said sourly when he realize how he was handled like a kitten by the two aliens. He cross his arms across his chest.

The martian gently put jimmy on the floor after sharing an amuse smile with clark. "Where would you like to go first?"

Jimmy's stomach answered it for him.

Somehow the two ended up having an oreo stuffing contest which only stop when jimmy realize to his mortification that Superman was taking pictures of them.

"Happy birthday jimmy." J'onn called in farewell an hour and a half later as he deposited the guy back in their starting point and press a button that make both jimmy and clark vanish.

"Huh?" jimmy blink trying to figure where they are as they were transported on top of a roof a building. "Who are we goin to visit next?" He asked still trying to figure out what city

Theyre at so as he can pinpoint the hero who calls it home.

Superman just laugh as he push the rooftop door access open seeming not to be aware of the padlock that keep it secured. "Take a wild quess." he motion for jimmy to go ahead first downstair since he is going to change to his clark kent disguise first.

He regretted that decision soon enough after jimmy drive himself into a frenzy screaming Batman to every person who made a mistake in greeting Clark inside the forensic dept. Clark mumbled about caffeine overload when people look at him in regards to his friend's antics.

Somehow, clark stuff jimmy in a lab hurriedly when his super hearing made him aware of a pending disaster elsewhere. "Gotta run jimmy. Im so sorry." He said in his high pitched voice and not waiting for a reply he left the younger guy.

"Jeeshh." jimmy look at the door forlorn. He jump when an inner door slam behind him and he was staring at a young man wearing a lab suit who is blinking at him.

"I suppose you dont have a flask and a spatula in your pocket?" Said young man with a vivid red hair ask hopefully and yet with a solemn air He had called in earlier for his request at the material requisition dept on the telephone in the smaller office room.

"N-no." Jimmy stammer realizing that he had been mistaken for someone else. "I-i am waiting for my friend."

The stranger sigh. "Yeah me too." He said softly. "In the mean time, what do you think of this?" He motion for Jimmy to come over and take a look at something under the microscope.

The two were swapping stories about their respective field for 27.342 minutes now when the door reopen and it dump clark kent.

"kent!" The two red-head screamed at the same time.

"Wait. You knew him?!" The two said together while looking at one another this time in disbelief.

Clark bound towards them with a please smile on his face. "Swell. It looks like you two were fast becoming friends already."

"Jimmy Olsen meet Wally West aka the Flash."

"Shucks." Wally, for the first time break his genius, aloof mode with his signature Flash smile.

Jimmy look at him in amazement. "f-flash y-youre a forensic scientist?" He stammer couldnt even picture flash working in such a meticulous job.

Flash in nanoseconds is in his costume. "Well, not all of us can be a newspaper reporter or a billionaire like b-"

Clark in panic leap and cover flash mouth with his hand. "Hehehe."

"Right." Flash deflated a bit after clark give him a pitying stare especially if batman finds out his almost slip up. "Anyway im starving." he brighten just as quickly and with a woosh, he left them to open his stock back in the smaller office.

"So where to?" he came back with junkfood for all three of them.

This time clark give him an exasperated sigh. "Its your city. Why dont you show us around?"

"Oh. Right."

Later…

The two redhead were trouble for clark's peace of mind as Flash now in his off work civvie attire decided that they hang out in the mall instead. The two were like little kids as they try out all the games in an arcade.

They were giggling in hysterics as they tried to bump each other in the bumpers car. Clark was miserable as he tried to squeeze himself in the all too small car and is now looking sad at the edge of the play area with storm clouds over his head.

Flash had his arms around Jimmy and the two really hit it off that they were flattered when theyre mistaken as brothers.

"Yippee." Flash said as he piggy back into clarks back when they finally decided to go home.

Jimmy was licking ice cream while clark grip his other arm. Clark doesnt want a repeat of searching for the two troublemakers in the mall thank you very much.

"Happy bday Jimmy " flash said in farewell and with a smile when the trio were hidden well in an alley.

"tHanks." Jimmy smile back before the two got vaporize.

###

"Wow." jimmy gape at the wonderful sight before him but when clark pull him inside, it was even better. He ignore the scowl by the wonderful women that pass back and forth in the hall of the themyscira 's ambassador house instead he took shots after shots of the wall, ceiling, floor and column.

Meanwhile, Clark had to fend himself from the warrioress who attack him with no compulsion. He was using his heat vision and supe strength while fending off the women who piled on top of him.

"So where- what are you wearing?!" Jimmy yelled when he turn to look at cark as his eyes bug out of his head when he saw Clark wearing the batman suit.

"Meh. Its the only way to get rid of security." clark said miserably as the women give him nods of respect after brushing themselves from the floor or the wall where they ended.

"Hi." Diana Prince said with a wave of her hand when she saw them just as she was about to open the conference was wearing a business woman attire and eyeglass were perch on her nose.

"You must be jimmy." She decided to let go of the door's handle and approach the two. Suddenly she press Jimmy to her boobs.

"What in tarnation is that for?!" Clark was upset and offended at the antics of wonder woman.

"who would believe him if he tell people he got press into my boobs, chill superman k?" Wonder woman said as she let go of the smaller man and then she pounce at superman. "As for you," she practically purr before she lock lips with him.

"What in tarnation is that for?!" Clark said as he desperately wipe his lips with his hand and making gagging noise.

Diana raise one perfect eyebrow. "Serve you right for dressing up as my boyfriend." she replied sassily. "my People always held me in high esteem every time i do that to batman. Said it makes me in charge, batman doesnt mind though, he said-"

Clark covered her lips with his hand before she can cause jimmy and his ears to bleed.

"Hey Jimmy." Diana yank Clark's hand off her mouth. " why don't you join me inside, it will open your eyes."she offer while motioning at the close door with a note attach to it telling everyone who can read that there is a conference about feminism about to go on and diana is the speaker.

"Hey what about me?" clark pouted.

"Well the last time you attended," diana said drily,"you cause two of the women to run away with their lovers, four amazons decided to look for their mates and one scientist no longer questioning about the ideal man." She motion for jimmy to go on in ahead as she open the door. Jimmy meekly obeyed.

Clark cowered in front of diana's glare. "A-as i was saying, gesh, ill be happy to wait in the canteen." he stammer.

An hour later, clark use superspeed to get back on the door in the conference room the moment his super hearing heard the door creaked open.

"So how was it?" he asked eagerly the moment the redhead step out. Truth is, he had not plan for jimmy to hang out with diana by attending a seminar,he was expecting to hang out by slurping ice mochas and the likes.

"I hate men!" Jimmy growl , his normally sunny face is clouded with angst-cloud. He kick superman in the shin before he walk away muttering about men, bastards, jerk, rude in one sentence.

Superman just sigh and put his comm to his lips. But before he could request transpo, Diana yank his ear.

"No Diana just no!" Clark cried when he realize what diana is about to do. "Why can't you guys use phone like normal people?" A pause." And why me?!"

"He is security conscious and also unlike the rest of the league, you are like a parrot mister. I don't want flash, martian,john messing this up."

"I hate relaying grocery items list between you and batman!"

###

"Huh?!" Jimmy blink when he and now the civvie Clark appeared in front of a military base.

"Who-"his jaw dropped in amazement when a green comet thing approach them and the thing quickly snatch the human.

"Illreturnhimsoonipromiseeee." Hal yelled as he and the kid flew away. The scary thing is, he was cackling evilly the way.

"John! What in tarnation?!" clark demanded when he saw kyle and john landed leaving an impression that they have been chasing after Hal all this time.

Kyle was trying to get his land leg back as he hobble this way and that. He tried to use Clark as a support to steady himself. "I think im goin to be sick." He muttered to noone in particular.

The two alphas ignore him. "Look Clark. We will get jim back i promise." john said while wiping and cleaning kyle's face. "Cant believe he actually go thru it though"

Clark stop brushing kyle's hair to throw a hand out. "He is Hal for crying out loud. He is like a green lantern's red hood version."

The growl from the justice league comm suggested that batman was listening and is clearly unhappy with the comparison.

"And youre like batman john!" clark push on pretending not to hear batman's throaty growl. Course he have superhearing thus he is the only one aware of batman's habit of spying on the comm."So he is doing this to push all your bottom of course."

John sigh."kyle and i have plans for jimmy, clark. Wonderful plans and now i hate spending it chasing that ba-" he look in absolute mortification at kyle for almost slipping a bad word.

"I'm 24 not 8."kyle pouted. He began to construct by his ring a jet that is meticulous detailed and he borrowed the form in top gun(?). "Lets get him _batman_." He giggled at the name before he hop into his construct.

John give clark a reassuring squeeze in the shoulder before he flew off to lead kyle in searching for their wayward partner.

Clark decided to rescue people around the world while waiting for the green lanterns to return with his friend.

###

"Who is that?!" Jimmy eyes bulged seeing a winged woman wrecking a forest in the middle of the amazon.

" **That** is a lady on her period." Superman replied as the two float in the air and look down as Shayeera continued to wreak havoc on the forest.

Superman's famous s curl become an l when shayeera's hammer almost hit his ear by a centimeter.

"Im not going down there Superman."jimmy declare as he clawed his way up towards superman's head and hunch there shivering.

"Me either." Superman replied and with that they left as if the very devil is snapping at their heels.

Shayeera huffed in annoyance as she glare at the disappearing duo before she move to pick her hammer.

##

"This is our last stop." Superman warned as they view the spread of the land before them. gotham was awful in the eye in the morning and the coming sundown doesnt seemed to improve the view either.

"lm going to change. Batman hates metas flying over his city." Superman announce before he move them to an alley faster than an eye could see and change to his civvie.

The two dorks spend that free time outdorking each other.

"he is amazing," jimmy whisper in awe as he watch batman pummel a group of thugs in an alley that evening.

Superman smirk as the two continue to oggle on top of a building to the event down below.

Batman tied the trio into a lamp post before he fire the grapple hook and reach them.

Batman glare at superman. Superman glare back with a tint of red in his eyes, batman unimpressed, activate his lens that give his eyes flashlight ability.

"Gaddamit." Superman cried as he got blinded.

"Hey happy bday jimmy." batman turned off the light and rasped a greeting to the guy. He ignore superman and his theatrics.

"Thanks." Jimmy replied still awestruck to be actually talking to the bat.

Batman shuffled his feet uncomfortably, counted ten seconds and think that that is enough time to satisfy superman. "Goodbye."

"Wait!" Jimmy cried when he realize batman is really leaving them.

Batman stop to superman's shock.

"Can i take your pic with me?" Jimmy mumbled shyly at the ground.

Superman look at batman pleadingly. "Fine."

A minute later batman was almost running in his haste to get away from the two.

Jimmy was yawning shamelessly later as superman flew him back to metropolis via the kryptonian express. "M-my apartment is that way." He realize they were headed the wrong way.

"Hush." Superman said gently as he continued to head to the daily planet.

"Omg. Wow!" jimmy eyes bulge as he gasp at the wonder that is the daily planet rooftop. It was practically crowded with flying, crawling, hovering, sitting and standing superheroes. Wonderwoman and supergirl were adjusting a banner of happy bday jim in the revolving planet.

"You got only one shot jim. You have to make it count." Superman whisper before the heroes notice them and give them shouts of greeting

"Happby birthday olsen!"

Jimmy fumbled for a bit with the camera before he took a breathe and press the button. And not a moment too soon, the boys and girls began disappearing by twos and threes onto the watchtower.

The two is relaxing and appreciating the silent and enjoying the breeze. Before they sigh at the same time and give each other fist bump.

"best day ever?!" Supermn asked anxiousy.

"Yup."

The next day..at breakfast…

Jimmy was carefully giving lois lane another thermos of coffee after perry decided to get back to the office after snatching a pie or two from the makeshift picnic going on the roof their workplace.

"You dont have to do this y know." Jimmy said between bites of mama kent's pie.

"I can and i just did." Clark said firmly. He unconsciously Pry the stick off lois's finger and tear it into shred, and was oblivious to lois' angry stare. "Yesterday was your day with superman and today is with clark's."

"Happy birthday my best pal."

Fin


End file.
